Biostatistical expertise is widely recognized as an indispensable requirement for high-quality research in medicine, public health, genetics, and all of the biomedical sciences. Highly-trained biostatisticians who can collaborate with investigators on conception, design, and analysis of novel biomedical studies and who are equipped to address new methodological challenges arising from advances in biomedical sciences and train future generations of biostatistical practitioners are a vital resource for the continuing success of the nation's health-related research enterprise. Despite the fundamental contributions of and the escalating demand for biostatisticians, there is a looming and worsening shortage that requires immediate action. By its nature, biostatistics requires its practitioners to operate at the interface of biology, statistical theory and mathematics, and computational science. Thus, the next generation of biostatisticians must be recruited from among the nation's most talented quantitatively-oriented undergraduates. Nonetheless, many of these qualified undergraduates are largely unaware of the exciting opportunities this field offers and the wealth of available graduate training through departments of biostatistics and statistics in universities nationwide. The objective of this project is to develop a Summer Institute for Training in Biostatistics with the theme of "Engaging the Next Generation of Biostatisticians" to stimulate the interest of these students in biostatistics as a rewarding and fascinating avenue for graduate study. The project will be a joint effort of the Department of Statistics at North Carolina State University and Duke Clinical Research Institute, a unique partnership that will bring to bear on this challenge the unique and complementary strengths of two organizations, one with personnel boasting considerable experience in undergraduate and graduate recruiting and training in statistics and in biostatistical methodological research and the other home to internationally known clinicians and biostatisticians working at the forefront of cardiovascular and other disease research. The program will feature a blend of training in the foundations and principles of statistics and their role in the cutting-edge practice of biomedical science and ethical, decision-making, and public policy considerations, and will excite and inspire participants to consider advanced study of biostatistics.